Heathcliff Hodges
Heathcliff 'Screwball' Hodges, codename Choppers, nickname Simon, is the main antoginast of the series, and was once a member of the team. Appearence Before becoming Simon, Heathcliff looked like a nerd. He Had large buck teeth, orange hair, glasses, and three freckles on both cheeks. He wore a tie, and a shirt with a pocket holding a pen in it. On one of his wrist's was a special spy watch. He wore a belt and long pant's, that didn't completely fill his whole leg. Covering the very bottom of his legs were large striped socks. He also wore fancy tied shoes. After becoming Simon, he wore a dark outfit and a large black and blue mask. In the second book, near the beginning, he is seen in a picture that only shows a shadow of him wearing clothes made of materials found outside, chasing squirrels. Also sometime in the second book, he loses his two front teeth, and attempts to regain them in the third book. In the third book, he has the same appearence as in the first book, but without his two front teeth. Upgrade Heathcliff's upgrade was that when people stared into his large, buck teeth, he could hypnotize them of his choice. In the third book, after attempting to get his two front teeth back, he instead gets a new upgrade. The upgrade includes increasing the size of his brain and skull to the size of a van, and psychokinetic powers including telekinises. Past In Heathcliff's past, he was taken as a special humility machine by Jackson Jones. After being bullied continous times, Heathcliff grew a spot in his heart for hating the Jackson that always bullied him, leading to him betraying the team and trying to destroy Jackson. He was a normal nerd, untill he met the team and was upgraded by Benjamin. After being upgraded, he wanted to use his upgrades, to get revenge on Jackson, but wasn't allowed. Due to not being allowed to reveal his powers to public, he still went around as a nerd in Nathan Hale Elementary. After getting sick and tired of it, Heathcliff signed Doctor Jigsaw out of a mental hospitial to help him destroy the world. This led to Simon having Dr. Jigsaw go after his true purpose, witch was sending the contintents onto one big island like in the way early days. Even though Jigsaw knew it would kill dozens of people, he went along with it. After being held constantly in a mental hospital for the criminally insane, he took the nickname 'Screwball'. Personality In the start and middle of the first book, Heathcliff was completely sane and smart. He went around saving the world, and was greedy to Jackson. This could possibly mean that he was a little greedy during missions, meaning his personality was greedy, smart, and sane. At the end of the first book, after becoming 'Simon', Heathcliff began to lose his sanity and sent Jigsaw's minions after Jackson and the Hyena. After sending the team to attack the two, it was completely affirmative that he had lost his mind, and was completely evil. He kept at this stage untill the third book. After he was defeated by Wheezer (Matilda Choi) and all of her multiversal counterparts he was put to sleep in order to keep him from causing anymore trouble. Due to the effects of the villian virus agent Flinch (Julio Escala) went inside his brain (creepy right?) and deactivated his nanobots, this resulted in his freakishly large head shrinking to normal size and his memory was erased. Because of his erased memory he was once again sane but longed to know why every one was mad at him and didn't know. In the last book Benjamin had shown him what he did and became temporarily evil once again but after receiving a special upgrade which showed him what his life would be like if he was good, he turned good and helped the N.E.R.D.S out once again. Books Appeared In *NERDS: National Espionage, Rescue, and Defense Society *NERDS: M is for Mama's Boy *NERDS: Cheerleaders of Doom Category:Villians Category:NERDS Category:Characters